


I was screaming out a language that I never knew existed before

by mafesponja



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:59:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafesponja/pseuds/mafesponja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis tiene miedo de enamorarse, ha visto lo que el amor causa en otras personas y ha experimentado un poco de ello y la verdad es que no está en sus planes hacer de alguien el centro de su universo. Las cosas mas o menos cambian cuando conoce a Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was screaming out a language that I never knew existed before

La tarde iba lenta y Louis estaba aburrido. Frente a él había una pantalla plana transmitiendo cortos de Iron Man 3, luego cambiaba a escenas de El Capitán America, El Increíble Hulk (con más escenas del personaje en Los Vengadores), Thor, Batman (pasando por las actuaciones de Michael Keaton, George Clooney, hasta Christian Bale), Superman (todas las actuaciones), El Hombre Araña, Los Cuatro Fantásticos, X-men y toda clase de películas sobre superhéroes. A su alrededor había comics, camisas personalizadas, figuras de acción, posters, escudos, capas y espadas. A veces se sentía algo claustrofóbico porque Angel Hill ocupaba un lugar muy pequeño, si acaso tres compartimientos que no hacían nada más que hacer lucir el lugar bastante lleno y desordenado. Louis hacía lo que podía; La tienda apenas había abierto meses atrás y no tenía mucha clientela, lo cual era bueno por el momento porque por mas que le gustara su trabajo de medio tiempo, sus estudios iban primero y en su casa (y en su mochila en el cuarto de la mercancía) lo esperaba una gran cantidad de cosas por hacer. 

Zayn era el hijo de su jefe así que las cosas nunca eran demasiado incomodas cuando casualmente, si no había nadie, sacaba su tarea, se sentaba en el área para los lectores y comenzaba a estudiar. Se suponía que Zayn lo tenía que supervisar pero la mayor parte del tiempo desaparecía para fumar. 

“No dices nada sobre esto y yo no le diré a mi viejo sobre como usas el espacio de los clientes para terminar tu tarea en horas de trabajo” 

Bastante justo, pensaba Louis. 

Bostezó y colocó sus codos en el mostrador de vidrio. Puso su mentón sobre una de sus manos y miró hacia la pantalla. 

Se suponía que debía escribir una descripción en la página de Angel Hill pero no tenía idea qué diablos poner, su cabeza todavía estaba plagada con historias e inquisiciones políticas que le hacían doler la cabeza, y bueno, realmente ver a todos esos actores asimilando tener problemas que amenazaban con el bienestar del mundo entero era fascinante. Además siempre era bueno ver a Robert Downey Jr sin camisa. 

Se mordió su labio inferior y salió del mostrador. Subió las escaleras hacia la bodega y sacó su laptop de una mochila. Luego bajó de nuevo mientras movía su boca al mismo ritmo en que Tony Stark decía ‘Espero poder proteger lo único sin lo cual no puedo vivir’ mientras miraba a Pepper con esos ojos enamorados. 

Cuando estuvo sentado y con la laptop frente a él tronó sus dedos y empezó a darse ánimos. 

\- Vamos, qué tan difícil puede ser. 

No se suponía que debía ser difícil, pero Louis tenía una mente inquieta y siempre necesitaba a alguien que lo mantuviera enfocado en lo que realmente importaba. 

Se aclaró la garganta, se acomodó mejor en su asiento y comenzó a mover sus dedos, sabiendo de antemano que pondría una estupidez. 

“Angel Hill es la tienda de comics más increíble del universo pero casi no es conocida en el área de Doncaster porque está escondida sobre un puesto de ‘SUPUESTA’ decoración de uñas cuando en realidad no hacen otra cosa que MASACRAR las delicadas uñas de los clientes. Yo estuve presente cuando una clienta no quedó conforme y lo que hicieron fue armar la pelea más grande del siglo. Hubo fotos en facebook de las castañas mas detestables de Doncaster masacrando más uñas sólo para divertirse porque aunque no lo saben todavía, la verdad es que ambas son el anticristo” 

Sonrió, se rascó la cabeza, se acomodó sus lentes y suspiró. 

Wow. 

Borró todo y volvió a empezar. 

“Angel Hill está localizado sobre un puesto de decoración de uñas. Dicho puesto de decoración de uñas tiene como empleadas a Hannah y a Gemma, las chicas más detestables de Doncaster. Una vez luego de que sus turnos terminaron, entraron a la tienda y comenzaron a ojear un par de comics. Luego resultó que Hannah, la castaña detestable #1 estaba planeando robar el nuevo número de Spiderman por el cumpleaños de su hermano menor. La castaña detestable #2 se encargó de entretenerme hablándome sobre lo organizado que estaba todo en la tienda y yo traté de ser amable y gentil y encantador porque siempre es un placer cuando tenemos clientes (aunque sean las dos castañas más detestables de Doncaster y probablemente del mundo entero también). La castaña detestable #1 se metió el comic bajo su blusa y comenzó a reírse frenéticamente, enfermamente feliz y extasiada de que su malvado plan estuviera marchando de maravillas. La castaña detestable #2 me pidió que le enseñara una figura de acción que no podía alcanzar y logró hacer que desapareciera, tontamente debo admitir, hacia la segunda planta de la tienda y ambas pudieron completar su atroz plan. Hannah y Gemma regresaron al día siguiente y ambas se estaban comportando de una forma inusual. Verás, tenían la palabra CULPABILIDAD grabada en sus frentes. Gemma me dijo que lo sentía mucho pero que la verdad era que su anterior visita había estado plagada de malos propósitos. Me confesó que Hannah se había robado el nuevo número de Spiderman y estaba arrepentida. Sin embargo, no tenía dinero para remediar su error así que Gemma procedió a decirme que su hermano menor era un ‘freak’ de esta parte de la sociedad también (cómo yo, supongo? Mm) pero que él iba a Zone Out (Argg!! Nuestros archi-enemigos!!!!!!!!!!1!1) Porque la tienda era más cool y porque tenían más personal y porque en realidad ya estaba acostumbrado y porque le quedaba más cerca de su casa. Gemma dijo que le recomendaría a la humilde Angel Hill y que comentaría mi impecable servicio al cliente y que le hablaría también sobre la increíblemente microscópica (pero agradable) área para leer. Prometió que lo convencería de visitar nuestras instalaciones para que tuviéramos un cliente más y de verdad necesito terminar mi tarea, así que… 

Mucho amor desde Angel Hill en Doncasta por parte del comic-masta. 

xxxx”

No lo tenía planeado, pero comenzó a reírse con su creación. Enseguida borró todo. El Sr. Malik seguro lo despediría si dejaba eso en la web. A veces extrañaba escribir… Había ayudado a escribir guiones para un par de obras teatrales pero de repente no tenía tiempo para otra cosa además de respirar. Maldita universidad. 

\- Todo bien? – Le preguntó Zayn, entrando, haciendo sonar la pequeña pero molesta y ruidosa campana que tenían en la puerta. 

Louis asintió y empezó a escribir, esta vez enserio. 

“Angel Hill es una increíble tienda de comics ubicada en Doncaster sobre un puesto de decoración de uñas en la calle Printing Office. El personal siempre se toma el tiempo de hablar contigo acerca de las últimas actualizaciones y sobre lo que estás leyendo actualmente. Hay un escritorio y una silla para leer y una buena cantidad de figuras de acción también. El único problema es que Angel Hill es demasiado pequeño, pero eso sólo le agrega más encanto al lugar!”

‘Gracioso y formal, Louis. Mantenlo gracioso y formal’. 

De acuerdo. Listo. Había terminado. 

\- Uff! Eso fue agotador. – Exclamó Louis con sarcasmo. 

\- Qué cosa? – Le preguntó Zayn sin quitar la atención de su teléfono. 

\- La descripción en el sitio web. 

\- Ah, cierto. Mi viejo me dijo que quería actualizada la página para antes de las seis. 

\- Ya está hecho, Malik. – Le anunció con orgullo. – Quieres que te le…

\- No. – Respondió secamente, interrumpiéndolo. 

Louis se recargó con cansancio en el respaldo de la silla y bostezó de nuevo. Todavía le faltaban miles de cosas por hacer, en la tienda y en su casa, lo cual era una pena porque le apetecía llegar a su departamento y tirarse en la cama y quedarse ahí hasta que los perros se lo comieran cuando con el tiempo empezara a oler a algo atractivo para el olfato canino. Louis prefería eso que una tortura con los ojos abiertos pasadas las 3:00am, rodeado de papeles y migas de comida como el patético ser humano que era.  

\- Zayn?

\- Louis? – Respondió Zayn casi con molestia. 

\- Cuéntame de Liam. – Dijo y finalmente consiguió una reacción humana por parte de Zayn. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y Louis se sintió triunfante. – El bueno de Liam… Oh Liam. Liam, quien hace que los días de Zayn tengan color. Liam, quien tiene esa voz de ángel. Ooooh Liam, querido Liam, quien nunca ha recibido malos tratos ni improperios por parte del aparentemente encantador Zayn.

\- Cierra la boca. – Dijo Zayn amagando con ponerse de pie para golpearlo. Louis se rió y empezó a mover sus dedos sobre la tapa de la laptop. 

\- Estás hablando con él? Por mensajes, quiero decir. Mm? 

\- No. – Dijo. Luego: - Sí, hace un rato pero ya no. Está ocupado en… um, unas cosas… 

\- Claro que sí. – Dijo Louis, sonriendo maliciosamente. - Cuándo lo harán oficial? Llevan en esto como… dos-tres meses? – Zayn asintió mientras soltaba un siseo, como si no pudiera creer que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo. – Escucha, claramente para mi, conociéndote y todo eso, yo sé que tu quieres a Liam en un plano de… bueno, no lo quieres para pasar el rato nada más. – Zayn volvió a asentir. – Qué hay de Liam? Qué es lo que él quiere? 

\- No tengo la menor idea, amigo. – Confesó Zayn con miseria. – Trato de ser amable y trato de respetar sus límites pero la verdad es que no tengo una puta idea de lo que quiere de mí. 

\- No está jugando contigo, verdad? – Preguntó Louis. Le gustaban los chismes. Más si se trataban sobre la vida amorosa del resto. Quería tener experiencia para cuando él tuviera a su Liam, aunque no quería que su Liam fuera como Liam, si es que algo de eso tenía sentido. 

\- No sé. A veces siento que me está… um, usando, ya sabes… que sólo está dejando que las cosas fluyan sin poner ninguna clase de compromiso de su parte. Sé que llevamos poco tiempo de conocernos y todo, pero a veces siento que Liam está yendo enserio y me aterra que esté esperando que yo dé el primer paso porque… No sé. Y si eso es lo que quiere? Y si eso es lo que está esperando y con cada día que pasa se está decepcionando cada vez más de mí porque en su versión de las cosas yo soy quien no quiere nada serio con él? 

\- Por qué no hablan del tema? – Preguntó estirando sus brazos, dejándolos detrás de su cabeza. 

\- Has perdido la cabeza? – Soltó con ofensa. – Quieres que llegue y diga ‘hey Liam qué demonios estamos haciendo? Quieres que follemos con compromiso o quieres follar conmigo en unión libre?’ 

\- No es como lo tenía imaginado pero sí, algo así. – Zayn rodó sus ojos y quitó su atención de la conversación. – Podrías ser más gentil y decir ‘Sé que esto comenzó como algo casual, pero a medida que pasó el tiempo comencé a darme cuenta de que no quiero ser sólo tu compañero sexual. Verás Liam, dulce y hermoso Liam… 

\- Basta con eso, Louis. 

\- Lo siento. – Dijo riéndose. – Es que cada vez que lo miras pareciera que en el fondo está sonando Loving You de Minnie Riperton con el grupo de pájaros cantando, rodeándolos mientras aletean con felicidad y… no sé, lo siento. Lo siento. 

Zayn se rió sin poder evitarlo, pero luego de un rato le pidió que continuara y Louis hizo una señal de triunfo con su brazo derecho antes de salir del mostrador para recargarse contra el mueble con actitud sabionda. 

\- Yo creo que empezaste a tener miedo de que alguien entrara a la vida de Liam. – Zayn asintió. – Y también creo que esa persona ya está en tu territorio. – Zayn volvió a asentir. – Y quieres formalizar las cosas antes que el Sr. Entrometido te gane a tu hombre. Estoy en lo correcto? 

\- Algo así. 

\- Entonces qué esperas? Si no sabes cómo llegar a él sin sonar demasiado cursi entonces dile ‘Liam, qué somos?’ o ‘Qué quieres que seamos’ o ‘Hey, hey, pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa. Sientes algo más que amistad por mí? Porque te aseguro que yo sí siento más que eso y cada maldita vez que te miro es como salir a un día soleado y cada vez que miro tus ojos y tu sonrisa es como si hubiera encontrado mi hogar y ohhh Liam sé que es demasiado pronto pero te amo, cásate conmigo por favor, por favor, por favor’.  

\- Idiota. – Murmuró Zayn, sonriendo. – Das los peores consejos, sabías? 

\- Me lo han dicho un par de veces. – Dijo Louis, solemne. – Cuenta la leyenda que los consejos de Louis Tomlinson no se deben tomar con seriedad si quieres evitar la humillación pública. 

La campana sonó. 

Ambos voltearon hacia la puerta y miraron al adolescente que enseguida se abrió paso entre ellos. 

\- Deberías comentarle al Sr. Malik que sería fantástico que comprara un disparador de gas, confeti y serpentinas para que empezara una fiesta momentánea cada vez que un cliente entre al lugar. Qué número es este chico? El cuarto cliente del día? 

\- Sexto. – Contestó apuntando con su dedo índice. – Saldré a fumar. Si ves el coche de mi jefe o si llama y pregunta por mí, ya sabes qué decir. 

Louis asintió dos veces. 

\- Si pregunta por ti le diré que estás ocupado haciendo cosas heroicas por la humanidad. 

\- Eres el mejor. – Dijo Zayn dándole dos palmadas en el hombro. 

\- Ya sabes lo que siempre digo: Tal vez no sea de plástico pero ten por seguro que soy fantástico. 

La campana volvió a sonar cuando Zayn desapareció y Louis se colocó detrás del mostrador, observando al chico. Estaba de pie frente a los comics de Superman mirando de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido, concentrado. 

Louis checó su correo y sonrió cuando Stan le envió una foto de él cerca de una maquina de chicles. Tenía el gesto más bobo del mundo y Louis suspiró, pensando en que si hubiera tenido más tiempo hubiera podido viajar con sus amigos a New York. 

Cerró la laptop y buscó a su cliente, quien ahora estaba ojeando (o leyendo) el nuevo número de Superman. 

\- Puedes sentarte allí, si quieres. – Dijo Louis apuntando al área del escritorio. El chico lo miró durante un segundo y luego miró hacia donde su dedo estaba apuntando. – Es más cómodo leer ahí y… – Se rascó la cabeza. - Um… te gusta Superman entonces? – Le preguntó saliendo de su lugar. El chico prefirió recargarse en la pared y Louis se quedó frente a él, mirándolo. 

\- Es mi superhéroe favorito. – Comentó sin quitar la vista del comic. 

Louis sonrió sin dejar de observarlo. Ahí iba ese chico a romper los esquemas sobre cómo tenían que lucir los ‘freaks’ amantes de los comics y superhéroes. Tenía más aspecto de alguien quien probablemente vivía noches salvajes rodeado de amigos con actitudes punk y demás. Traía puesta una camisa negra de los Ramones y un par de brazaletes en su brazo izquierdo. Pero de nuevo, no porque luciera como un chico popular (pero no tan popular por su aspecto casual y descuidado, lucía más bien como esos chicos punk y raros de personalidad que se hacían notar simplemente porque eran ofensivamente atractivos)…no porque luciera así tenía que desconocer la fantasía. Simplemente… Louis había visto a otra clase de chicos entrar a la tienda, eso era todo. 

\- Enserio? – Preguntó. El chico asintió. 

\- Cuál es el tuyo? – Louis lo miró, cuidadoso. Debería decirle que también le gustaba Superman? Porque uh, no. No le gustaba Superman, pero tampoco quería despertar malas maneras en su cliente si terminaba respondiendo algo que no le agradaba. – Sí estás en todo este rollo de los superhéroes, no? – Preguntó. 

Louis se rió. 

\- Sí. Totalmente. Por qué crees que trabajo aquí? No fue una coincidencia que terminara siendo empleado en una tienda de comics. – Dijo con amabilidad y encanto. El chico lo miró esperando su respuesta. No había enfado en su mirada, había casi… simpatía. – Um… Mi superhéroe favorito es Batman. – Agregó rápidamente. 

\- Oh. - Louis se mordió su labio inferior. El rostro del chico no lucía complacido. – Por qué? 

\- Por qué? – Repitió. – Porque tiene una capa y una máscara! Y tiene un disfraz más cool que el de Superman. - Oh Dios. Ahora había atacado los gustos del cliente? Felicidades Louis. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, tratando de remediar su error. - Aunque Superman también es… 

\- Pero Batman ni siquiera tiene súper poderes. – Atacó y Louis alzó sus cejas, sorprendido. No era como si estuvieran discutiendo, verdad? No. Era sólo un pequeño argumento. Un pequeño debate. – Es una persona común y corriente. Lo único que lo hace ‘especial’ es que es rico. Superman puede volar y es fuerte y es muchísimo mejor que Batman. 

\- Batman tiene armas… y al menos no tiene debilidades como Superman. Lo que tiene de ‘especial’ es que es una persona como tú y yo, sin embargo él eligió hacer algo por la humanidad, decidió marcar la diferencia. Qué hizo Superman? No. No, la pregunta es… tuvo opción al menos? No, no la tuvo. Necesitó actuar porque no tenía otro remedio y además… pfft, su disfraz es terrible. 

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo el chico, mirándolo con intensidad. – Superman tendrá debilidades pero al menos tiene más honor que Batman… – Agregó en un susurro. – Pudo haber dominado a la raza humana si quería, pudo haber sido aliado de sus enemigos, pero no lo hizo. Eso es algo grandioso. Además, de qué hablas? Su disfraz es genial! 

Louis se le quedó viendo, boquiabierto. Había diversión en su tono de voz, casi lo había oído decir ‘ya sé que su disfraz apesta! Pero es cool!’

\- Es bastante interesante. – Dijo Louis tomando uno de los comics de Superman, observando la primera hoja. – Y depravado. Está muy, muy ajustado y parece que va de homosexual de los sesentas con ese peinado. 

El chico carcajeó. 

\- Totalmente. – Dijo sin dejar de reírse. Louis empezó a reírse también porque oh Dios mío tenía que volver a ver a ese chico. Tenía que saber su nombre, tenía que conocerlo fuera de su trabajo. 

\- Aunque es genial debo admitir. Es un tipo con mucho honor, pero… 

\- Tu favorito es Batman, entiendo. - Louis sonrió, asintiendo. - Me llevaré este entonces. – Dijo agitando un poco el comic en sus manos. Louis entró al otro lado del mostrador y el chico caminó hasta quedar frente a él de nuevo, esta vez más cerca. Louis podía oler su perfume desde esa distancia, podía sentir su presencia, el calor de su cuerpo. 

Oh diablos. 

Louis se encontró retrasando la despedida. No quería que el chico se fuera. No podía pensar en una razón coherente por la que estaba pensando en escribir su número personal en el recibo pero ahí estaba, esperando por un instante en el que el chico se distrajera para poder escabullir su número. 

\- Que tengas un buen día. – Le dijo Louis al darle sus cosas en sus manos, su número incluido al reverso del recibo. 

El chico sonrió y salió de la tienda. 

Louis soltó un suspiro dramático e inclinó su cuerpo hasta dejar sus brazos cruzados sobre el mostrador y su frente sobre sus manos. 

Qué había sido eso, enserio? 

De verdad le había dado su número a un total desconocido? Oh Dios. Tenía que contárselo a Zayn para poder reírse juntos al respecto. No quería que esa acción se quedara en la parte trasera de su cabeza como un sucio y vergonzoso secreto. Tenía que reírse y tenía que burlarse y tenía que actuar como si lo hubiera hecho con la sola intención de pasar el rato.  

Lo cual era totalmente cierto, suponía.   

** 

Louis agradeció no haber tenido tiempo para pensar en su increíblemente estúpida idea de darle su número a un chico al azar. Se sentía barato y mal consigo mismo. Es decir, por qué lo había hecho en primer lugar? No había sido como si hubiera percibido algo especial en el chico. Era un maldito adolescente punk que de paso resultaba tener un rostro y un cuerpo bastante atractivo, nada más.  

Y como si no tuviera demasiados problemas ya, no tenía inspiración alguna en sus estudios. Sabía lo que debía investigar y sabía lo que debía plasmar pero estaba cansado y de mal humor y tenía sueño y sólo quería ser capaz de hacer que el día tuviera más horas. 

Sentía que no tenía tiempo para él mismo, no tenía tiempo para divertirse ni consentirse. Qué era lo último que se había comprado de todos modos? Tinta para la impresora? Un nuevo portadiscos? Un par de calcetines? El CD de Of Monsters And Men? Y cuándo había sido la última vez que había salido? Y no se refería a una salida formal con sus familiares, sino una salida con el propósito de divertirse, embriagarse, cometer estupideces y quizá tener sexo. Desde cuándo no lo hacía? Si recordaba bien la última vez que había salido había sido cuando Zayn lo había acompañado a un club y ambos habían bebido bastante alcohol y Liam estaba ahí y Zayn y Liam se habían comportado como una pareja cursi llena de miradas enamoradas mientras Louis se había sentido solo y molesto consigo mismo por no tener a un Liam a su lado y entonces había duplicado sus tragos y había terminado teniendo sexo con un tipo al azar. 

Eso había sido divertido. Le gustaban los revolcones casuales porque no creía sentirse capaz de tener jamás algo tan serio como lo que tenían Zayn y Liam. Lo cual era gracioso porque si lo pensaba mejor Zayn y Liam ni siquiera eran pareja pero al menos eran más de lo que Louis jamás había tenido en su vida. 

Como sea, eso había sucedido dos semanas atrás y de verdad, de verdad, de verdad necesitaba repetirlo. 

**

\- Estás muy serio hoy. – Comentó Zayn. Contrario a la mayoría de los días, ese en especial sí habían tenido clientela y Louis recién se había sentado al otro lado del mostrador con cansancio. – Estás bien? 

\- Sí. – Respondió distante. Necesitaba hacer algo, algo divertido e interesante y memorable. – Hey, qué dices si salimos esta noche? 

Zayn lo miró raro. 

\- No tienes cosas que terminar? Tarea? Tesis? Algo? – Louis suspiró y después cerró sus ojos con fuerza. – Me lo imaginé. 

\- Ugh. Necesito tener sexo, distraerme y beber alcohol. Necesito salir!

\- Buen orden de las cosas, eh, Louis? – Dijo y Louis se restregó el rostro con sus manos con frustración. 

\- No me importa el orden de las cosas, necesito follar con alguien antes de volverme loco. 

Zayn se encogió de hombros. 

\- Si sólo le empezaras a poner más atención a los chicos que te miran más de dos, tres, cuatro veces… quizá tuvieras suerte. 

\- Cuáles chicos? A los niños de quince años que entran a la tienda, a esos te refieres? Necesito a un hombre, Zayn. Quiero a un hombre.  

\- Un hombre. – Repitió Zayn riendo como idiota. Louis lo notó enfermamente feliz y eso le hizo recordar que no todo el mundo era miserable.  

\- Estás follando con Liam, no es cierto? - Zayn frunció el ceño y sacó su teléfono. - Hey, no me ignores. Zayn. Zayn. Zayn. Zayn, estás follando con él? Con Liam? Finalmente? 

\- No quieres hablar más fuerte? – Soltó Zayn. – Creo que no te escuchó el dúo fantástico de abajo. Grita más fuerte para que Hannah y Gemma entren más tarde y comiencen a armar un escándalo sobre mi vida sexual. 

Louis se echó a reír. 

\- Es tan desafortunado, amigo. A Hannah le gustas desde que Angel Hill abrió. Deberías decirle que deje de suspirar cada vez que pasas frente a su puesto porque es deprimente. Deberías decirle que te gustan los penes y que estás obsesionado con el pene de alguien en especial. Por favor hazlo, por el bienestar mental de la pobre Hannah. 

\- No le voy a decir eso. 

\- Ten algo de compasión, Malik. De verdad le gustas. 

\- No es mi problema. – Dijo. Sonaba rudo, pero estaba sonriendo. Louis sabía que a Zayn le encantaba saber esa clase de cosas. 

\- Eres tan maligno. De ahora en adelante te diré Malikno. – Dijo riendo. Zayn le mostró su dedo del medio. – Ugh. No tengo idea que vio el dulce de Liam en ti. 

\- Me pregunto lo mismo. – Dijo Zayn buscando su cajetilla de cigarros. - Doy buenas mamadas, tal vez? 

Louis se cubrió los oídos. 

\- Eres terrible. 

El resto del día se la pasaron haciendo nada. Un par de clientes llegaron, compraron (o sólo miraron) y se fueron. Los cortos del montón de películas sobre superhéroes seguían saliendo en la pantalla y Louis decía los diálogos de Tony Stark cada vez que el tráiler de Iron Man 3 empezaba. Zayn lo abandonó alrededor de dos horas cuando supuestamente había salido a fumar pero Louis sospechó que había ido a ver a Liam. El Sr. Malik habló mientras Zayn estaba desaparecido y le tuvo que decir que su hijo estaba en el baño (‘va a salir pronto?’ ‘me temo que no, um… tiene problemas estomacales, creo’). Cuando le contó la historia a Zayn se metió a su área y lo tomó de las rodillas y por los muslos y se lo subió al hombro para luego dejarlo caer tranquilamente en el suelo, donde enseguida se dio el gusto de subírsele encima mientras golpeaba sus brazos de forma divertida, diciéndole repetidas veces ‘Me las vas a pagar, Tomlinson!’. 

Fuera de eso nada memorable había sucedido, y la verdad era que Louis estaba desesperado por pasar un buen rato. 

La campana sonó minutos antes de que cerraran. 

\- Lou! 

Volteó a ver y dejó caer los hombros al ver de quién se trataba. 

Gemma. 

\- Um… oh Zayn, hola. 

Y Hannah. 

El dúo fantástico en palabras de Zayn, las castañas más detestables de Doncaster en las de Louis.  

Louis no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Zayn se puso de pie para huir de la presencia de Hannah. La chica estaba bien… pero Zayn sabía sobre el robo del comic de Spiderman y no le agradaba demasiado desde entonces. Además, claro, agregando que tampoco estaba muy metido en las mujeres. Estaba más metido en los hombres, así exactamente como sonaba. 

\- A qué se debe esta agradable e inesperada pero grata visita? – Soltó Louis tratando de remarcar su sarcasmo. 

\- Por qué nos odias tanto Lou? Nosotras te amamos. – Dijo Gemma, sonriendo como maniática. A veces a Louis le daba la impresión de que esa chica siempre estaba hasta el culo de drogas. O quizá tenía mucha energía y un cerebro bastante interesante. 

\- Estás malinterpretando mis sinceras palabras, linda y querida Gemma. Siempre es un placer verlas. – Contestó Louis, solemne. – Van a comprar algo? 

Hannah estaba mirando a Zayn, aunque Zayn estaba absorbido en la pantalla de su teléfono. Gemma y Louis se dieron cuenta de ello y sonrieron. 

\- No, acabamos de cerrar y nos pareció divertido visitarlos. Además tengo un asunto pendiente contigo y Hannah simplemente quería venir a admirar la belleza de Zayn. 

\- Gemma! – Gritó Hannah con desespero mientras se debatía entre salir de la tienda o quedarse un momento más cerca de Zayn. 

\- Un asunto… conmigo? – Preguntó Louis. – No sé de qué hablas.  

\- Te prometí que le recomendaría la tienda a mi hermano, recuerdas? 

\- Ah. Cierto… um… qué hay con eso? 

\- Dijo que ya había venido y que estaba bien. 

Louis frunció el ceño. Si el hermano de Gemma ya había ido entonces el encuentro no había marchado de la forma en la que Louis había imaginado. Había creído que todo iría de una forma graciosa y monumental donde el chico llegaría diciendo ‘mi hermana mayor me recomendó este lugar’ y entonces Louis se suponía que le iba a decir ‘tu hermana es el anticristo, y su amiga es una mala influencia, sabes por qué estás aquí?’ y entonces el niño iba a decir ‘no’ mientras parpadeaba inocentemente y Louis gritaría dramáticamente ‘SON UNAS LADRONAS!!’. 

\- Enserio? – Soltó finalmente. 

\- Sí. Dijo que estaba bien. – Repitió. 

\- Genial. 

Gemma se distrajo burlándose de Hannah y Louis trató de hacer memoria. Cuándo había entrado un niño con la cara de Gemma a la tienda? No pudo habérsele pasado la oportunidad de avergonzar a esa castaña. Habían ido un par de niños de doce años a la tienda pero no lucían familiares a ella. Pero qué diablos? Acaso tenía que parecerse a Gemma? No. Y el chico tenía que tener doce años? No. Tampoco. 

\- Hey… cuándo vino tu hermano exactamente? 

\- Me habló al respecto un sábado, pero creo que ya había venido desde hace días. Por qué? 

\- Te iba a delatar y ahora mi plan está arruinado. – Confesó cubriéndose las mejillas con fingida preocupación. 

\- Oh. – Dijo Gemma, riéndose. – Como sea, ya cumplí. Espero que dejes de odiarnos. 

\- Pero cómo sé si compró algo? Han venido chicos que sólo miraron y se marcharon. 

Gemma rodó sus ojos. 

\- Se compró un número de Superman. – Explicó desinteresadamente. 

Louis frunció el ceño. 

\- De acuerdo, como sea. – Dijo imitando su tono de voz al decir lo mismo momentos atrás. 

\- Como sea. – Repitió Gemma flojamente. – Que tengan un buen resto del día y que no los asalten mientras cierran. Adiós. – Agregó entre risas. 

Tomó a Hannah del brazo y ambas desaparecieron en la oscuridad. 

\- Son los momentos como estos en los que recuerdo por qué me gustan los tipos. – Dijo Zayn. 

Más tarde cerraron y en lugar de irse a sus departamentos, salieron al balcón y se sentaron en el techo del puesto de decoración de uñas. Quizá Zayn había sacado una pintura de espray y habían vandalizado un poco el lugar, pero si le preguntaban a ambos, no habían estado ahí. 

\- Entonces… me vas a decir finalmente si ya oficializaste tu relación con Liam? – Soltó Louis en medio del silencio y la oscuridad. Zayn estaba fumando y aunque Louis no era un gran fanático del humo del cigarro, podía soportarlo al menos un día a la semana. 

Zayn se encogió de hombros. 

\- Supongo… Digo, estamos bien. 

\- Bien en el sentido de que ya son novios? O bien en el sentido de que nada ha cambiado pero al menos nada ha empeorado? 

\- Le dije que quería hablar con él. – Empezó a contar. – Hablamos toda la noche. Le dije que me agradaría saber qué estábamos haciendo y Liam me dijo que no sabía, pero que era feliz. Yo le dije que también era feliz y luego hablamos de Andy. 

\- Quién es Andy? 

\- Sr. Entrometido. – Respondió Zayn botando el humo. 

\- Oh. 

\- Me dijo que Andy sólo era un amigo y aunque yo me esforcé en hacerle saber que yo no creía que Andy quisiera ser sólo su ‘amigo’ sin sonar demasiado psicótico, Liam me dijo que Andy no era de su tipo de todos modos. Y… sí, más o menos en esos términos quedamos. - Louis sonrió. – Qué hay de ti? Alguna relación que tengas con alguien y que no me hayas contado? 

\- Pfftt. – Soltó tratando de no carcajear. – Tengo una enferma relación con mis deberes y créeme, no tengo tiempo para nadie más. Soy un dependiente de lo peor. 

Zayn se rió y Louis trató de hacerlo también, aunque ya no tenía ganas de encontrarle el lado divertido a lo encarcelado que se sentía. Cuando terminara con todo probablemente saldría de fiesta las 24 horas del día. 

Su teléfono vibró en sus bolsillos y Zayn lo miró un segundo antes de voltear hacia otro lado. 

“Hey :)”

Louis frunció el ceño al no reconocer el número. 

\- Qué dem… – Empezó, pero entonces… Oh. 

Oh Dios. Podría ser? 

Zayn lo miró raro pero no preguntó nada respecto a la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro a causa del mensaje. 

Louis no sabía qué escribir de vuelta. No tenía idea. Se sentía tonto y sólo quería regresar al momento en el que decidió escribir su número en el reverso del recibo porque había sido una mala idea pero oh Dios oh Dios. Ahora se sentía avergonzado pero también se sentía extrañamente emocionado y feliz. 

Iba a escribir un ‘hey’ pero antes de que pudiera enviarlo le llegó otro mensaje. 

“Por cierto, soy el ser humano cuyos sentimientos heriste al sostener un interesante y entretenido debate sobre Superman y Batman”

Louis estaba sonriendo como desquiciado. 

“Oh. Cierto… hey. Hola. Qué has hecho?”

Zayn sabía que algo estaba sucediendo pero prefirió esperar a que Louis hablara. 

\- Recuerdas al chico con la camisa de los Ramones que entró a la tienda un lunes? 

Zayn negó con su cabeza. 

\- Mm… Se suponía que te hablaría sobre esto pero no tuve la oportunidad y… um, digamos que algo así como que… um… – Se abrazó a sí mismo. Su explicación era patética y tenía pena, aunque fuera al mismo Zayn a quien se lo estuviera diciendo. – Me pareció agradable y algo así como que me causó una muy buena impresión? 

\- Estaba cogible, quieres decir? – Dijo y Louis sonrió. 

\- Esa sería una forma correcta de interpretarlo, sí. – Zayn elevó sus cejas, esperando el resto de la historia. – Hablamos un rato sobre Superman y Batman… 

\- Claro que lo hicieron. 

\- No, enserio. Fue lo más raro del mundo porque tú sabes que soy encantador con los clientes, pero él empezó a ponerse defensivo cuando le dije que mi superhéroe favorito era Batman y entonces comenzó a tratar de convencerme de que Superman era más cool y al final terminamos burlándonos del traje y el peinado de Superman y oh Dios. – Sonrió para sí mismo. 

\- Oh Dios. – Lo imitó. 

\- Entonces… no sé. No quería que se fuera porque si se marchaba no lo volvería a ver de nuevo y Dios… Zayn, si hubieras visto su sonrisa… No creo que en mi vida haya visto una sonrisa más hermosa, literalmente. – Hizo una pausa, recordando. Luego frunció el ceño. – Ugh. No quería pensar en ello por esta razón.   

\- Qué? Te gustó el tipo. Qué tiene de malo? 

\- Escribí mi número al reverso de su recibo… 

Zayn lo miró y trató de no echarse a reír, pero fue imposible. 

\- No lo hiciste! – Gritó. Louis se cubrió el rostro con sus manos mientras Zayn recargaba su espalda en el suelo. – Oh Dios! Esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad! 

\- Eres el peor. 

\- Oh, Louis! – Exclamó carcajeando. – Y estás hablando con él ahora? – Preguntó luego que se repuso de su ataque de risa. 

\- Sí. 

\- Qué te dijo? 

\- Sólo me dijo ‘Hey’ y yo le pregunté que si qué había hecho y… oh. – Su teléfono volvió a vibrar. 

“Pasando el rato nada más… Está saliendo Batman en TNT y me acordé de ti :)”

Louis quitó su teléfono de la vista cuando Zayn intentó leer, pero finalmente Zayn consiguió lo que quería y Louis se sorprendió al verlo sonreír. 

\- Oooh. Es adorable con sus caritas sonrientes. Cuántos años tiene? – Le preguntó. Louis se encogió de hombros. – Es legal al menos? 

\- No sé. 

\- Deberías preguntarle. Sería terrible si empiezas a obsesionarte con su perfecta sonrisa y el tipo termina teniendo 15 años. 

\- Estoy bastante seguro de que tiene más de 15 años. – Dijo Louis. 

Zayn se rió y se puso de pie. 

\- Como digas, cariño. Me tengo que ir. Suerte con tu chico. 

Louis lo miró retirarse y se puso de pie también. Se recargó en la pared y comenzó a escribir. 

“De verdad? Eso es agradable… George, Michael o Christian?” Mandó el mensaje y mientras se dirigía a su departamento le llegó una respuesta. 

“George. Has visto el modelo de su disfraz? Es genial!! Tiene pezones incluidos!!” 

Louis se rió. Subió las escaleras, abrió la puerta, prendió la luz y cogió el control remoto para sintonizar TNT. Ya casi se estaba acabando, lo cual era una pena porque Batman y Robin era una de sus películas favoritas. 

“Es graciosísimo de hecho. No sabría decidirme cual es peor… ese traje o el de Superman en todos los remakes…” 

Se quitó los pantalones y se echó en la cama con cansancio. Tenía tantas cosas por hacer. Volteó hacia el buró e hizo una cara de disgusto cuando vio la hora. 

10:57pm. 

Su teléfono vibró y Louis sonrió al leer la respuesta. 

“Deja de ofender a Superman, romperás mi corazón :(”

No había pensado en ello, pero era extraño e inusual que se estuvieran mensajeando con tanta confianza, como si fueran viejos amigos o al menos como si se hubieran visto más de dos veces. Es decir… ni siquiera se sabían sus nombres, eso era raro. 

“Lo sientoooo pero Batman es mejor… pd: vete a dormir! No tienes escuela mañana?”

Sacó sus deberes e intentó concentrarse. En algún momento dejó de pensar en las cosas que le faltaban y simplemente dejó que todo fluyera. Cuando volvió a ver el reloj eran las 2:40am y su teléfono tenía un mensaje sin leer. 

“Sí, sí tengo clases mañana, mamá. Sí, ya me iré a dormir, mamá. Por cierto, quizá vuelva a visitar Angel Hill en un par de días porque tu servicio al cliente me dejó sorprendido. No he visitado muchas tiendas de comics porque Zone Out tiene más o menos todo lo que puedo esperar de una tienda pero wow. Todo eso de debatir sobre quién es el mejor superhéroe con los clientes (Superman es mejor…) es definitivamente nuevo para mí. Es emocionante también en una forma sorprendentemente agradable… pd: mi futura visita no tiene nada que ver con cierto empleado de lentes. Para nada. Buenas noches :) x”

Las letras brincaban unas sobre otras pero se las arregló para llegar al final del mensaje y sintió como si alguien le hubiera pegado en su estomago. Esas mariposas eran violentas… Bostezó y dejó descansar su espalda en el colchón. 

Lo siguiente que supo fue que se le estaba haciendo tarde para ir a la universidad. 

**

\- Creo que Liam entró en pánico. – Le contaba Zayn. Louis lo escuchaba, atento y algo enfadado porque Liam últimamente estaba siendo un imbécil con su amigo. – Lo invité a salir y empezó a dejarme entredicho que si podía llevar a un amigo… como si quisiera una cita doble, sabes a lo que me refiero? No quiere salir conmigo. Solos no. 

\- Pensé que ya habían superado eso? – Comentó Louis pasando una mano por su cabello. 

\- Yo también. – Dijo entre un suspiro. – Pero creo que aún no está preparado para tener algo serio conmigo ni con nadie. 

\- Qué vas a hacer? – Le preguntó inclinándose hacia el mostrador para esconder su rostro entre sus brazos entrelazados sobre el cristal. 

\- No tengo idea. Todo este asunto me está provocando dolor de cabeza. Sólo quiero tener a alguien a mi lado, por qué tiene que ser tan putamente complicado? 

\- Bueno… no creo ser el indicado para responder esa profunda pregunta pero supongo que Liam se asustó porque sintió que todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado rápido? Ya sabes… um, lo invitaste a salir así en una forma bastante formal para ustedes y… 

\- Lo invité a Maga. 

\- Maga. – Repitió Louis. – Lo invitaste a un club gay y no quiso ir? Oh. 

\- No es como si no hubiera querido ir. Simplemente me dijo que llevaría a un amigo para no sentirse tan… asustado, supongo. 

\- Wow, eso es terrible. 

\- Dímelo a mí… – Soltó Zayn. Louis estaba preocupado por su amigo. Genuinamente preocupado. No recordaba que Zayn fuera capaz de terminarse una cajetilla de cigarros en menos de un día. Además no había comido casi nada. Dios. Eso se suponía que debía provocar el amor? Ew. No gracias. 

\- Entonces el dulce de Liam quiere llevar a un amigo… – Dijo Louis, cuidadoso. Zayn asintió. – Por qué no dejo de pensar en Andy? 

Zayn soltó un suspiro, aliviado. A Louis le dio la sensación de que Zayn se sentía mejor ahora que Louis lo había mencionado. 

\- Yo también estoy pensando en Sr. Entrometido. – Dijo en un murmullo. 

\- Nah… No creo que lo lleve. Tú le dijiste que estabas celoso de él. Es decir, no se lo dijiste pero se lo dejaste entredicho, cierto? – Zayn asintió. – No. Liam no haría eso. Liam es dulce y agradable y es una buena persona y aunque las cosas no estén muy bien entre ustedes es bastante obvio que también siente algo por ti. 

\- Ya veremos entonces. 

Guardaron silencio. Un par de clientes llegaron y Louis los atendió, mirando a su amigo a intervalos. Zayn checaba sus mensajes y miraba lejos con una expresión devastadora. Ugh. No. Louis debía hacer algo al respecto. Ir a hablar con Liam. Hacerle tener celos. Ir a golpearlo. ALGO. 

\- Hey, Zayn. – Dijo Louis subiéndose a sus piernas cuando la tienda quedó sola. – Se me ocurrió una idea.  

\- Te escucho. 

\- Dices que Liam llevará a un amigo suyo a su cita, no? Qué te parece si tú me invitas a mí?

\- Qué? 

\- Sí! Piénsalo, es perfecto. Ya sabes cómo terminan las cosas cuando tú y Liam están en un club. De repente se da cuenta que su pretendiente es increíblemente sexy y que todos lo están observando con un hambre voraz y entonces Liam se convierte en el Liam que todos queremos y terminan besándose y actuando como la pareja más perfecta del mundo. – Zayn estaba sonriendo ligeramente. – Además de paso puedo terminar en los brazos de algún apuesto turco o algo. Todos saldríamos ganando, ves? Es perfecto. 

\- Suena bien. – Dijo Zayn. Louis lo abrazó con fuerza al sentir que su amigo se sentía mejor. – Como sea, ya no has hablado con el fan de Superman?  

\- Um, no. – Respondió Louis volteando hacia la puerta cuando la campana sonó. Se puso de pie y se recargó en el mostrador. - Dijo que tal vez pasaba por la tienda de nuevo. 

Zayn sonrió. 

\- Por supuesto que lo hará. – Dijo en un tono extraño. Louis frunció el ceño. 

\- Qué quieres decir? 

\- Nada. A veces se me olvida que eres terriblemente despistado. 

\- Qué? – Soltó casi ofendido. No tenía idea a que se refería. 

\- Tú crees que es normal que su reacción haya sido mandarte un mensaje con sus adorables caritas sonrientes luego de que hubieras escrito tu número detrás de su recibo como el más escalofriante de los acosadores? Lo que sea que te haya hecho sentir en su primer encuentro, probablemente él lo sintió también. – Louis lo miró, serio. – Deben ser los lentes. – Agregó, pensativo. – Nadie puede resistirse a ti cuando estás usando esos lentes. 

\- Oooh. Sabía que estabas enamorado de mí. – Dijo Louis riéndose. Zayn se rió también. 

\- No, de verdad. Si quieres tener sexo con alguien al menos considera a ese chico. Es un partido fácil. 

\- Mm. 

No quería pensar en el chico de la camisa de los Ramones de esa manera. Ese chico representaba una amenaza para su tranquila y aburrida vida. 

\- Cuándo es la cita entonces? – Le preguntó evadiendo el tema que Zayn obviamente quería seguir discutiendo. Su cliente seguía observando algo y probablemente se iría sin comprar nada. 

\- El sábado. – Dijo Zayn. Louis cerró sus ojos por un segundo y cuando los volvió a abrir su expresión era de emoción total. – Sí, Louis. Tienes tiempo de formar una apropiada conexión con el chico de la camisa de los Ramones para que puedas invitarlo a Maga sin que suenes bastante fuera de lugar. 

Louis parpadeó confundido. 

\- No estaba pensando en eso. – Dijo. – No estaba pensando en eso! – Repitió en un grito mientras Zayn salía a fumar. 

\- Como digas. 

Soltó un bufido y sacó sus apuntes cuando el chico que había entrado se había ido al final con las manos vacías. Esas eran horas muertas y las podía aprovechar para avanzar o para poder dormir quince minutos más. Le volvía loco saber que probablemente lucía terrible, con ojeras y con la piel pálida. A esas alturas ya casi era oficial que convencería a Stan para que lo acompañara a algún lugar cálido y con vida cuando finalmente fuera libre, un lugar hermoso como España o Italia. 

\- Hola, extraño. – Escuchó y enseguida se irguió. La voz la había sentido demasiado cerca, como si se la hubieran susurrado al oído. 

Sus ojos se abrieron durante un segundo con sorpresa y su sonrisa apareció sin que pudiera premeditarlo. 

\- Hey… – Murmuró. 

El chico le extendió su mano y Louis la tomó enseguida. 

\- Harry. – Dijo y Louis tragó con fuerza. 

\- Louis. 

Harry sonrió y Louis centró su atención en sus manos aún entrelazadas. Había algo interesante en la forma en la que sus voces sonaban ahora que sus presencias tenían nombre que le hacía sentir todo cálido por dentro. La de Harry era profunda y la suya era aguda y wow, la sonrisa de Harry era atrapante y perfecta y hermosa y su cabello era castaño y parecía sedoso y sus ojos eran magnéticos y verdes y grandes y su olor era atrayente y… no. Louis debía detenerse. 

\- Mi hermana me contó la historia. – Dijo Harry poniendo sus manos en las esquinas del mostrador, como si estuviera dándose apoyo. Louis se mordió el labio inferior sin dejar de mirarlo. No podían culparlo tampoco. El chico era demasiado atractivo. 

\- Qué? 

\- Mi hermana. – Repitió. Louis seguía sin entender. – Um… Gemma? 

\- Oh. 

Gemma era su hermana? Harry era el chico de aspecto raro de 12 años que había estado esperando conocer para intimidarlo y contarle la vergonzosa historia sobre como su hermana mayor había participado en el robo más cruel de la historia? Oh, de acuerdo. 

\- Sí… ayer me dijo la razón por la que me había insistido tanto para que visitara la famosa tienda de comics Angel Hill. – Contó Harry con dramático entusiasmo. – Ve a visitar esa tienda! Es la mejor! Acaban de abrir y oh Dios mío tienen tanta mercancía! Seguro encuentras las nuevas actualizaciones de los comics que lees! Tienes que ir, H! Dan un trato súper especial y los empleados son encantadores! 

\- En eso tuvo razón. Somos encantadores. – Dijo Louis. 

Harry sonrió. 

\- Seguro lo son. 

Zayn entró a la tienda y los observó, curioso y divertido. Por detrás de la espalda de Harry le hizo señas, preguntando mudamente si ese era el chico de la camisa de los Ramones y Louis asintió tratando de no llamar la atención de Harry. Zayn le levantó los pulgares, dándole a entender que no estaba nada mal. 

Harry volteó a verlo y Zayn asintió en forma de saludo. Harry le devolvió un saludo a su manera (hizo un saludo militar) y Louis empezó a acomodarse su fleco nerviosamente. Temía que Zayn dijera algo, lo que sea, por lo general todo lo que decía Zayn era para dejarlo en vergüenza y de verdad quería que las cosas con Harry estuvieran lo más normal posible. No quería pensar en acostarse con él. No quería pensar en la posibilidad de que sintiera atracción hacia él (aunque suponía que ya la sentía). No quería pensar en nada en realidad. Ni siquiera se suponía que debían verse otra vez. Ni siquiera se suponía que debía saber su maldito nombre, por Dios. 

Para fortuna suya Zayn se sentó sin decir nada. Louis cerró sus ojos con alivio y suspiró. 

\- Um… – Harry se aclaró la garganta. - Qué harás en la noche? – Preguntó. Louis casi se ahogó con su propia saliva. 

\- N-nada. – Mintió. 

\- Estás seguro? – Louis asintió dos veces, tres veces, cuatro veces por si no había sido demasiado claro. – Mi banda tocará en un bar… – Contó. Louis asintió, incentivándolo a seguir hablando. Harry hablaba lento y era desesperante esperar por el resto de la historia pero si eso significaba que sus ojos estarían puestos en los suyos durante más tiempo, perfecto. – Quieres ir? Somos buenos. – Dijo soltando una risa encantadora. 

\- Por supuesto. Puede ir Zayn también? 

Harry vaciló en contestar. 

\- Zayn es… él? – Preguntó apuntando hacia atrás. Louis asintió. – Seguro. 

\- Estaremos ahí entonces. – Dijo Zayn desde su lugar. – En qué bar tocarán? 

\- The Goose. – Respondió Harry, mirándolo. Cada vez que Harry volteaba hacia Zayn, Louis moría un poco por la curvatura de su cuello y por las venas que aparecían con el esfuerzo. 

\- A qué hora? – Harry dijo que desde las 9:00pm. - Genial. – Dijo Zayn. 

Harry volteó hacia Louis. 

\- Cómo se llama tu banda? – Le preguntó Louis tratando de sonar casual. Sentía que se podía perder en los ojos verdes de Harry y no se suponía que debía sentirse así, maldición. 

\- Kickoff Of The Black Quitter. 

\- Cool. – Exclamó Louis con un asentimiento de cabeza. – Qué tocas? 

\- De todo un poco… – Dijo Harry, distante pero emocionado por la pregunta. – La batería, la guitarra… el piano, pero en Kickoff Of The Black Quitter soy el vocalista pero a veces… um, a veces tenemos canciones que se centran en la melodía y yo ayudo así que… sí. De todo un poco. – Repitió, sonriendo. 

Louis asintió de nuevo. 

\- De acuerdo. Estaremos ahí. 

\- Sí? 

\- Sí. – Dijo Louis. – Será genial. 

Harry sonrió con una emoción casi palpable y Louis trató de ignorar lo fuerte que su corazón estaba palpitando. Intercambiaron más palabras y luego Harry recorrió los cortos pasillos de la tienda en busca de algo para comprar. Louis sonrió internamente cuando lo vio frente a las camisas con estampados de superhéroes y carcajeó cuando Harry tomó una con un logo de Batman. La colocó contra su pecho, mostrándosela, casi modelándosela y pidiendo su aprobación. 

\- Increíble. – Dijo Louis. Harry caminó hacia él y puso la camisa en el mostrador. 

\- La usaré en el show de esta noche. – Contó. – En tu honor y por tu impecable servicio. – Agregó haciendo una pequeña reverencia. 

\- Oh, me siento alagado. – Dijo Louis. Detrás de ellos Zayn rodó sus ojos. 

Harry se marchó con un ‘Los veré más tarde entonces’ y en el momento que la campana dejó de sonar, Zayn negó con su cabeza. 

\- Ahora qué? 

\- Acaban de conocerse y ya estoy empalagado con tanta cursi obviedad… 

\- Cursi obviedad? – Preguntó Louis frunciendo el ceño. 

\- La usaré en tu honor y por tu impecable servicio. – Imitó a Harry. Louis lo escuchó con atención, notando la lentitud y la gravedad con la que Zayn estaba hablando. – Usaré esta camisa de Batman porque sé lo mucho que te gusta aunque apenas he hablado contigo un par de veces y porque es obvio que intento follarte o que me folles en los baños de The Goose. 

\- Hey. 

\- Qué? Esto es raro, hombre. – Dijo Zayn con una sonrisa. – Pero apoyaré tus locuras. Cerraremos temprano, iremos a The Goose, escucharemos su música y tú harás tus cosas con el chico y luego el mundo podrá seguir girando. Fácil como panqueques. 

Louis negó con su cabeza. 

No, así no iban a marchar las cosas.  

**

Louis ya había estado en ese bar, pero no lucía remotamente parecido a como lo recordaba. Había más gente, más ruido y menos iluminación. Harry lo había visto entre el público y lo había saludado. Louis le había devuelto el agitar de manos a metros de distancia y Zayn inmediatamente, a su lado, había rodado sus ojos y luego había dicho algo que a Louis le había sonado como ‘Son unas colegialas de lo peor’ pero bien pudo haber dicho otra cosa. Había demasiadas voces a su alrededor y no podía escuchar nada con coherencia además del chequeo de los micrófonos en el escenario. Tampoco ayudaba que su atención estuviera centrada en Harry. 

Harry lucía emocionado y feliz y algo nervioso también, aunque Louis suponía que eso era normal. Seguramente él se desmayaría si tuviera que estar haciendo algo frente a tantas personas. Personas que estaban en un estado inaceptable de ebriedad. 

Louis se quedó al lado de Zayn tratando de ignorar sus comentarios. ‘Mira qué bien se ve con su camisa de Batman’ ‘Agradable recordatorio que la está usando por ti’. Louis estaba disfrutando la música. Estaba en lo cierto cuando lo catalogó como a un chico ‘punk’ porque su música le recordaba un poco a The Shins. Y no era como si fuera fan de ese tipo de música (probablemente The Shins no entraba a esa categoría). Ew. Louis era más bien un chico Pop. Zayn quizá estaba alucinado porque ese era su territorio, pero Harry… Quizá Harry le hacía soportar ese tipo de música. Su voz era increíble y oh… estaban tocando un cover de Teenage Dirtbag. Esa canción le gustaba.  

\- El vocalista está guapísimo. – Escuchó decir a la chica que estaba a su lado saltando y extendiendo sus brazos hacia el escenario. Louis ignoró el comentario. – Tú crees que me dé su número si lo encuentro detrás del escenario? 

\- Tal vez te lo dé si le enseñas las tetas. – Comentó su amiga y Louis abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Volteó a ver a Zayn, quien estaba totalmente atento a la conversación. 

Louis rodó sus ojos cuando Zayn movió sus labios tratando de decir ‘te lo dije’. 

Las tres primeras canciones Zayn no había dejado de hablarle al oído. Decía ‘Todas las chicas lo están deseando ahora. Todas las chicas desean al vocalista. No tienen ni idea que lo que ese chico tiene en la cabeza es a ti sin una pieza de ropa puesta’ ‘Por más que me disguste pensar en ello es bastante obvio…’ ‘Te está mirando, Louis’ ‘Te está mirando, me oíste? Está haciendo contacto visual contigo’ ‘Oh ahí va otra vez’ ‘No puede dejar de verte SANTA MIERDA! Esto es más grave de lo que había creído’ ‘Okay es oficial. Ese chico quiere follar contigo’ ‘Creo que si te saca una foto sería mejor… es más permanente’ 

Eso lo hizo sentir mejor… pero no, diablos. No quería terminar como Zayn: Triste, destruido y lleno de humo en sus pulmones a causa de un chico al azar. Louis estaba perfectamente bien sin una relación formal en su vida y así se quedaría hasta que sintiera que había encontrado a su príncipe azul. Es decir, nunca. Y estaba bien con esa revelación. Seguro no tendría tiempo para sentirse miserable cuando tuviera un trabajo real de todos modos. 

Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Harry era ofensivamente atractivo y tampoco cambiaba el hecho de que Harry sí lo había mirado y sí le había sonreído todo el tiempo. 

\- Bueno… esta fue una noche divertida. – Comentó Zayn mientras salían del bar. Harry estaba ocupado con su banda y Louis no quería estar encima de él porque no era como si fuera una cita, verdad? La invitación había sido casual y el show se había terminado y lo que normalmente se hacía en situaciones como esas era regresar a casa. Bien. Además todavía tenía que terminar algo. – Probablemente cambie el lugar de la cita a algo más formal. – Mencionó Zayn. Louis lo ignoró. Quería desaparecer de ahí antes de que pudiera volver a mirar a Harry. Si lo volvía a ver todo sudado y siendo malditamente sexy temía hacer una locura. 

\- Sí, como sea. Te veo mañana en la tienda. 

Louis le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar. 

\- Hey, Lou? – Lo llamó Zayn. Louis volteó a verlo. – Está todo bien? 

\- Perfectamente. – Respondió con una sonrisa. 

Zayn asintió y lo vio irse a pie hacia su departamento. 

**

“Te fuiste :(”

No. Louis no estaba ignorando ese mensaje. Tampoco estaba luchando en contra de su fuerza de voluntad para mentir. No estaba pensando en decirle ‘ah, sí, lo siento… me tuve que ir porque si me quedaba un segundo más y te volvía a ver probablemente correría hacia ti y te robaría un beso y da la casualidad que apenas nos hemos visto, cuántas? Dos veces? Sí… soy esa clase de chico así que puedes huir ahora que tienes tiempo’. Porque la cosa era que… bueno, Louis estaba preparado para borrar a Harry de sus fantasías porque ese chico de ojos verdes y cabello perfecto le estaba haciendo sentir cosas que no quería sentir. 

Tenía tanto miedo de ilusionarse por algo que ni siquiera estaba sucediendo. Louis no era despistado. Louis era bastante listo para captar indirectas y sabía que Harry quizá estaba buscando lo mismo que él. Y qué era eso? Sexo. Sexo y nada más pero Louis tenía miedo de sentir algo por él porque era el maldito hermano menor de Gemma y eso significaba que no sería nada más un polvo y un adiós. Louis continuaría mirando a ese chico y no le gustaba pensar en volver a ver a uno de los tantos hombres con los que había tenido sexo. Mucho menos le gustaba pensar en que Harry formaría parte de esa lista porque… ugh. No. 

“Lo siento, tenía algo qué hacer :(” Respondió finalmente. Era la verdad. Siempre tenía algo que hacer. Un par de minutos después Harry volvió a escribir. 

“Está todo bien? Zayn me dijo que la universidad te está comiendo todo el tiempo así que gracias por aceptar mi invitación, supongo? Te mirabas bien ahora. Ojalá hayas disfrutado el show :)”

“Estuvieron geniales! Tu también te mirabas bien con la camisa de Batman…”

Louis se estaba preparando para dormir cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Su corazón se aceleró cuando vio que no era un mensaje sino una llamada. 

\- Um… hola? – Soltó indeciso. 

\- Me gustó verte ahora, Louis. – Dijo Harry. Louis cerró sus ojos. La voz de Harry sonaba incluso más profunda y perfecta a través de la línea. 

\- Sí… a mí también, Harry. 

\- Podemos vernos otra vez? – Preguntó. Louis se sonrojó. Maldita sea. Louis ya había ‘salido’ con chicos atractivos y él había sido quien se había esforzado en mantener el contacto pero ahí iba Harry a romper otro esquema más. Por qué no lo dejaba en paz? Y no era como si quisiera que lo hiciera porque Louis estaría endemoniadamente feliz de seguir viéndolo y oliendo su perfume pero por qué ahora que había reunido la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para alejarse de un posible rompecorazones resultaba que el malo de la historia en realidad era muy amable y muy atractivo y al parecer también estaba muy interesado en él? 

Era emocionante y le hacía sentir bien –como todos los enamoramientos- pero era difícil estar cerca de Harry. 

\- Sí podemos. – Contestó y enseguida escuchó un suspiro en el otro lado de la línea. 

\- De acuerdo. Perfecto. Me has hecho muy feliz. – Confesó y Louis cerró sus ojos con más fuerza. – Supongo que terminaré esta llamada y te dejaré dormir y hacer lo que sea que tengas que hacer. Suerte con todo, Louis. Nos vemos luego. 

\- Nos vemos luego, Harry. Duerme bien. 

La llamada terminó y Louis sintió la súbita necesidad de sentir ilusión de nuevo. 

Pero no. Enseguida eliminó la opción. 

**

\- Hey, escuché que conociste a mi hermano. – Dijo Gemma una noche. Louis rodó sus ojos. Zayn no había dejado de hablarle de Harry. Al parecer ellos habían continuado hablando? Qué demonios? Al parecer Zayn se había quedado un par de minutos más y Harry había salido y lo había saludado y le había preguntado por él y Zayn le había dicho que se había marchado porque tenía cosas que hacer y al parecer también se disculpó en su nombre? Okay. Como sea. Zayn le dijo “Se veía genuinamente decepcionado” y “Es un buen chico” y eso no estaba ayudando para nada al plan que tenía Louis de ser feliz sin depender de la sonrisa de un hombre con cabello ondulado. Acaso nadie entendía que tenía miedo de sentir emociones como un ser humano normal? Acaso nadie entendía que las veces que había sentido cariño hacia alguien había terminado triste y había descuidado sus estudios para martirizarse a causa de un maldito hombre que ni siquiera valía la pena? Harry podía ser un buen chico y todo lo demás pero de verdad no quería empezar a sentir ese ‘oh Dios mío quiero ser su amigo Harry es tan agradable’ porque con eso estaría abriendo las puertas del infierno. 

\- Sí… – Dijo Louis, distante. – Nos conocimos. 

\- Te gané en contarle la historia. No quería que le agregaras más drama a la verdadera versión. 

\- Cómo te atreves a pensar tan bajo de mí, Gemma. – Dijo Louis falsamente ofendido. – Soy una buena persona. Cuando milagrosamente me saque la lotería con uno de los tickets que nunca he comprado y sea millonario haré maravillas por el mundo y me darán el premio nobel por ayudar a lograr la paz mundial y aún así te atreves a decir que soy un dramático? Wow. No vuelvas a hablarme de nuevo. 

Gemma se rió y se entretuvo hablándole de aquél fatal día en el que le había dicho a Hannah que Zayn era homosexual. Zayn pareció presentir que hablaban sobre él porque enseguida apareció preguntando con fingida rudeza que si estaban hablando mierdas sobre él y se rió cuando Gemma le dijo que Hannah casi había llorado y había preguntando con devastación “Por qué los chicos más guapos son homosexuales?”

\- El mundo es un lugar cruel. – Dijo Louis, sonriendo. Su sonrisa murió cuando notó que Zayn tenía esa mirada que decía que diría o haría algo para avergonzarlo. 

\- A Louis le gustó tu hermano. – Soltó Zayn y el mundo como Louis lo conocía cambió abruptamente. 

\- Ah, sí? – Dijo Gemma, interesada. – Cuéntame más. 

\- No. – Dijo Louis riendo estéricamente. – Eso no es cierto. 

\- Tienen una linda historia sucediendo entre ellos de hecho. Harry compró una camisa de Batman a pesar de que su favorito es Superman o algo así y la usó en el show en The Goose sólo por Louis y cuando estaba cantando no dejaba de verlo y Louis estaba todo emocionado y sonriente y… - Louis golpeó su hombro. – Hey!

Gemma estaba boquiabierta, sorprendida. 

\- Wow. Definitivamente no necesitaba escuchar eso pero gracias de todos modos. 

\- Tu hermano es… de nosotros verdad? 

\- Zayn! – Gritó Louis, frustrado. 

\- Romperás el corazón de Louis si dices que no… 

\- Oh Dios mío! – Louis se cubrió el rostro con sus manos sintiendo la necesidad de golpear a su amigo. 

\- No estoy segura. – Dijo Gemma. – Nunca ha tenido una pareja oficial y no estoy muy al día con sus relaciones amorosas o lo que sea, pero siempre está diciendo que su amigo Niall sería el novio perfecto y también siempre está diciendo que David Beckham está bueno, así que… probablemente tengas suerte, Louis. – Terminó Gemma guiñándole un ojo. – Sería interesante tenerte como cuñado! – Agregó entre risas. 

Louis no estaba asesinándolos a ambos en su cabeza. Nop. 

**

La cita de Liam y Zayn llegó como un suspiro luego que cambiaran fechas y lugares de encuentro y oh sorpresa. Andy era el ‘amigo’ que había decidido llevar después de todo. Zayn estaba propiamente molesto y un par de veces le había susurrado a Louis en el oído ‘Me quiero ir’ pero Louis le había dado palmaditas en su rodilla mientras le decía ‘No. Liam es dulce. Liam es bueno. Estoy seguro que hay una explicación 100% justificable al por qué decidió traer consigo a Andy’. 

Andy no era desagradable, pero Zayn lo odiaba por la sola idea de que le podía quitar a Liam. Louis se pasó la velada tratando de figurar las intenciones que tenía Liam con Zayn. Parecía atrapado. Lucía asustado y nervioso y siempre estaba mirando a Zayn discretamente y cuando Zayn lo miraba, Liam quitaba su atención de él y volteaba hacia otro lugar con ansiedad. Ugh. Par de enamorados. Si Liam había traído consigo a Andy era porque a) Andy le caía muy bien o b) sabía que Zayn se sentía amenazado por Andy y quería acelerar las cosas para que Zayn de una buena vez hiciera oficial su relación. 

Les trajeron los menús y Louis se congeló cuando olió un perfume que le parecía terriblemente conocido. 

\- Hola, Louis. – Dijo una voz profunda a sus espaldas y no, no, no, no. Louis no lo voltearía a ver. 

\- Hey, Harry! – Lo saludó Zayn mirando a Louis con malicia. Parecía complacido con el hecho de que Louis fuera el que estaba sufriendo ahora en lugar de él. – No sabía que trabajabas aquí. 

Harry sonrió encantadoramente. 

\- En tiempos desesperados son necesarias medidas desesperadas – Dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Louis. Luego apretó delicadamente. – Necesito una nueva batería. 

\- Oh wow. He escuchado que son costosas? – Dijo Zayn. Harry asintió. 

\- Mi padrastro dijo que me la compraría sólo si hacía algo para merecerla y creí que haciendo esto le demostraría lo mucho que la necesito. 

\- Está funcionando? – Preguntó Andy. 

\- Bastante. – Dijo Harry. 

Louis no sabía si seguía vivo o si al menos seguía respirando. Ahora las dos manos de Harry estaban en sus hombros, masajeando y oh Dios no. Por qué la vida lo odiaba tanto? 

\- Así que… Es una cita doble? – Preguntó Harry y Louis se rió porque, demonios, este chico no conocía la vergüenza? Probablemente esa pregunta puso el mundo de Liam patas arriba porque ahora se estaba removiendo en su silla con incomodidad y Zayn estaba gozando de esa reacción. 

\- Liam y Andy están juntos y Zayn y yo supongo que estamos juntos? – Dijo Louis, riéndose todavía. Zayn se rió también mientras Liam y Andy lucían como si pudieran enterrar su cabeza en el suelo en cualquier momento. 

\- Juntos? – Susurró la voz profunda a la altura de su cuello. Harry se había inclinado y su respiración estaba golpeando su piel y ahora estaba teniendo escalofríos y una erección que no debía existir en primer lugar. 

Louis odiaba a ese chico. 

Volteó a verlo cuando no le quedó otro remedio y sus rostros quedaron a centímetros de distancia. Se miraron por un tiempo que a Louis le pareció eterno y Harry sonrió antes de erguirse y marcharse. 

\- Wow. Casi podía sentir la tensión sexual. – Dijo Andy. Louis se aclaró la garganta. 

\- No sé de qué hablan. – Dijo en un tono divertido. Zayn estaba luchando para no carcajear. 

\- No tendrás un problema allá abajo, amigo? – Comentó en un susurro. – Piensa en cosas desagradables. Animales muertos, a Piers Morgan desnudo… 

\- Ugh. Por qué de todos los restaurantes en Doncaster tuvo que trabajar en este? – Preguntó con sus manos metidas entre sus inquietas piernas. – Oh Dios mío. Tu tuviste algo que ver en esto? Me tendiste una trampa? – Preguntó. Zayn estaba sonriendo. 

\- Estás paranoico. Hay algo llamado destino. – Dijo guiñándole un ojo. 

\- Te odio tanto ahora mismo. – Confesó Louis mirándolo con intensidad. 

\- Sobreviviré. 

Louis empezó a leer el menú. Pasta, pensó. Comería pasta. Le comentó a Zayn que si Harry pasaba a recoger sus pedidos le dijera que le trajera pasta y que más le valía no escupir en ella o lo pagaría caro y enseguida se puso de pie y se encerró en el baño. 

\- Stan. – Dijo con su teléfono contra su mejilla. – Tengo un problema de importancia nacional. 

\- Wow, desacelera un poco. Está todo bien? 

\- No!!! Nada está bien. Recuerdas que te dije que después de Greg no me ‘enamoraría’ de alguien? Y no te burles del uso de esa maldita palabra porque de verdad no necesito eso ahora Stan ayúdame Stan te necesito haz algo dime que todo va a estar bien dime que no necesitaré ver esos ojos verdes todos los días dime que no sentiré nada por él porque soy fuerte y porque soy fiel a mi palabra por favor di algo. 

\- Lo haría si me dejaras, Louis. – Dijo Stan del otro lado del mundo. Louis gruñó. 

\- De acuerdo. Está este chico llamado Harry y lo conocí hace casi un mes. Nada más lo he visto cuatro veces pero he hablado por mensajes con él casi todos los días desde que nos conocimos y es adorable y ofensivamente atractivo y creo que es tres años menor que yo y es encantador y tiene la mejor sonrisa del mundo y siempre que estoy cerca de él mi corazón late bien fuerte y me siento mareado y raro y cuando está frente a mi me es difícil ver hacia otro lado porque es como si fuera un imán o algo parecido? Oh Dios mío, Stan. Ayúdame. 

\- Escucha… respira hondo. – Louis le hizo caso. – No conozco a Harry ni nada pero al parecer es un buen chico? Si no lo fuera ya hubieras dicho algo al respecto y olvida a Greg, de acuerdo? Greg era un imbécil pero no por eso el resto de los hombres son imbéciles también. Hay hombres buenos, Louis. Y Harry puede que sea uno de ellos. 

\- No. No lo es. Es malvado. Es el diablo. – Dijo Louis. Stan se rió. – Oh. Le estás encontrando el lado divertido a mi penosa situación? 

\- No. Lo siento. Harry siente atracción por ti al menos? – Preguntó. Louis tardó en contestar. 

\- No quiero hablar de eso. 

\- Es decir que sí? 

\- Puede ser… 

\- Entonces cuál es el maldito problema? – Soltó Stan en un grito. 

\- El problema es que me gusta mucho, de acuerdo? Me gusta mucho y odio cuando mi mundo gira en torno a un maldito chico que ni siquiera es lo suficientemente mayor para beber. Además está en una banda y tocan rock y tú sabes que odio ese tipo de música y aunque eso es totalmente irrelevante no puedo encontrar algo malo en Harry y eso me asusta. Además siempre se mira genial con toda la ropa que usa, con todos los malditos colores y se mira increíble cuando usa gorras quién diablos es así de perfecto, Stan? Es normal? Creo que estoy en Punk’d o algo así esto no puede estarme sucediendo a mí, soy una buena persona. Me he esforzado en ser una buena persona para que me pudieran ocurrir cosas buenas pero entonces llega Harry y ugh. Por qué yo? Por qué yo, Stan?  

\- Oh Dios mío. – Dijo Stan, carcajeando. – Dónde estás ahora? 

\- En un restaurante… 

\- Qué estás haciendo en un restaurante? Es por Zayn y Liam? – Louis le dijo que sí. – Por qué tuviste una crisis ahora? Qué pasó? 

\- Harry es uno de los meseros. – Explicó. 

\- Oh. Eso es raro. 

\- Ahora te estás dando cuenta a lo que me refería? Zayn mencionó al destino cuando lo enfrenté acerca de esto pero creo que fue él tratando de ser molesto. Zayn ha estado en contacto con Harry y no me sorprendería que hubiera planeado esto sólo para fastidiarme. 

\- Es probable. 

\- Ugh!! Stan qué hago? 

\- Piénsalo así… Existe la posibilidad de que se puedan besar? – Louis le dijo que sí. – Existe la posibilidad de que puedan hacerlo cuando termines de hablar conmigo? – Louis pensó por un momento y le dijo que sí. – Tu quieres hacerlo? – Louis le dijo que sí. – Entonces cuál es el maldito problema? Bésalo! 

\- No. 

\- Oh Dios mío por qué eres tan complicado? Es un beso nada más! Te entendiera si estuviéramos hablando de sexo pero es un beso inofensivo. Tal vez tengas suerte en tu búsqueda de hallarle algo malo. Tal vez Harry es un mal besador? 

\- Lo dudo. – Dijo Louis comiéndose las uñas. 

\- Nunca lo sabrás si no lo besas antes. 

Louis miró hacia la puerta del compartimiento durante una eternidad antes de terminar la llamada con Stan. Cuando salió del baño lo primero que vio fue a Harry en ese ridículo uniforme y caminó hacia él tratando de no pensar demasiado en nada que lo pudiera hacer retroceder. 

Harry notó su presencia y lo miró hasta que quedó peligrosamente cerca de él. 

\- Hey. – Dijo. – Tu pasta enseguida estará lista. 

Louis negó con su cabeza, contrariado. 

\- Necesito decirte algo. 

\- Mm… okay? 

\- No. De verdad necesito decirte algo. Es un secreto y no puedo decírtelo aquí. Tienes tiempo de ir conmigo a… – Volteó hacia el baño. –…un lugar más privado? 

\- Seguro. 

Louis tomó el brazo de Harry y lo llevó hacia el baño. Quizá Zayn lo había visto desde su mesa y quizá otro montón de personas también, pero no importaba. 

Harry cerró la puerta cuando Louis estuvo dentro y cuando volteó para preguntarle por qué había tanto misterio, Louis lo empujó contra la puerta y le robó el beso más desesperado y salvaje que había dado en mucho tiempo. Harry puso sus manos en ambas mejillas de Louis para sostenerse y ahondó más el beso. Había una batalla de lenguas y Louis estaba inclinando su cuerpo hacia Harry para sentir lo que había provocado y cada vez que se apartaban un poco para respirar, Harry le regalaba la sonrisa más hermosa y Louis estaba muriendo por dentro porque oh Dios mío por qué tenía que ser tan buen besador? 

Era malo en algo? 

Suponía que luego lo descubriría. 

**

Lo normal habría sido que Harry se aterrara por la invasión a su privacidad que hubo sufrido en el restaurante pero Louis se sorprendió cuando un par de días después lo vio entrar a Angel Hill en compañía de un chico rubio. 

Lo saludó y recorrió los pasillos mientras el rubio de acento irlandés decía algo sobre que sería genial comprarse un par de espadas mientras Harry miraba hacia el estante de los comics con el ceño fruncido. Louis había tratado de no sufrir un infarto al caer en cuenta de lo bien que lucía. Traía una gorra puesta hacia atrás y parecía un chico cualquiera. No provocaba soltar ‘wow’s pero eso exactamente era lo que estaba matando a Louis. Harry no siempre tenía que parecer un Dios sexual y Louis no entendía cómo un simple mortal con un esqueleto bajo la piel podía ser tan… atractivo. 

Zayn no estaba. Supuestamente había salido a fumar y a caminar pero había grandes probabilidades de que estuviera con Liam, besándolo y siendo un par de idiotas enamorados. Después que hubieron sostenido una larga charla en el taxi de regreso a su departamento que consistía en los por qué de la presencia de Andy en el restaurante, Zayn había aceptado que Liam probablemente había querido demostrarle algo. “Y lo logró. Cuando lo vuelva a ver y me haya compuesto un poco de toda esta amarga experiencia le pediré que sea mi novio y seré cursi y ridículo, justo como le gusta a Liam”. 

En cuanto a la situación de Louis… no había mucho por decir. Sólo que Harry besaba genial y que Louis lo odiaba por ser incapaz de encontrarle un defecto. Es decir, era humano, verdad? Debía tener algo malo! 

Escuchó susurros y risas ahogadas en dirección a sus clientes y Louis hizo todo en su poder por no voltear a verlos. Podía escuchar su nombre siendo mencionado por el rubio mientras Harry intentaba callarlo con adorables ‘sshh, shhh’, con su dedo índice en sus labios. 

\- Um… – Dijo el rubio llegando al mostrador. Harry se quedó detrás de él mirando a Louis como si fuera físicamente imposible dejar de observarlo. Eso lo hizo sonrojar. 

\- Encontraron lo que buscaban? – Preguntó Louis cerrando las páginas en su buscador de Google. Claro que no estaba buscando el facebook de Harry a través del de Gemma. Nop. El rubio estaba sonriendo como si hubiera escuchado la mejor de las bromas. 

\- Sí, sí. – Dijo tomando un objeto al azar de la mercancía. Louis frunció el ceño pero procedió a marcar la compra. – Así que… Harry, encontraste lo que buscabas? – Habló de nuevo el rubio imitando a Louis. 

Louis elevó la mirada para ver la reacción de Harry. 

\- oh Dios mío. – Susurró Harry cerrando los ojos. – Louis… 

\- Mm?

\- Podemos… hablar? 

Louis miró al rubio y luego miró a Harry, nervioso pero tratando de lucir como si el hecho de haber besado a uno de sus clientes, que de paso estaba frente a él luciendo putamente atractivo, y que luego de haberlo besado se hubieran estado ignorando fuera algo normal. 

\- Sí, supongo. 

\- Desaparece, Niall. – Escuchó a Harry murmurar con diversión. 

Niall lo golpeó en el brazo fingiendo estar ofendido y luego que Louis le dio su recibo y su cambio, salió de la tienda dejándolos solos para discutir lo que sea que Harry tuviera en mente. Louis no estaba seguro de si quería tener esa conversación. 

\- Así que… – Empezó Harry volteando hacia la puerta. A Louis le dio la sensación de que no quería que nadie lo interrumpiera, y eso era malo. Eso quería decir que quería hablar sobre algo serio. – Vamos a hablar sobre… – Hizo una pausa sonriendo ligeramente. – Vamos a hablar sobre el beso más malditamente genial que recibí en mi vida? 

\- Oh. 

Louis se lamió sus labios y trató de no reírse. Así que él no había sido el único que lo había sentido así. Bien, bien. Eso de todas maneras no quería decir que quería hablarlo. 

\- Enserio… wow. Fue una pena que no pudiéramos repetirlo otra vez. – Dijo con intensidad. Louis asintió. Por lo general era una persona muy platicadora pero cuando estaba nervioso nunca podía sacar más de dos palabras y estaba odiando ese bloque más de lo que había odiado algo en toda su vida. – Podemos repetirlo otra vez? Por favor? 

\- Me gustaría, sí. – Dijo Louis como si estuvieran charlando sobre el clima. La sonrisa de Harry creció y a Louis le tomó por sorpresa cuando una mano empezó a hacerle su fleco hacia un lado con extremo cuidado. 

\- Mm, oh! Mi padrastro me compró la batería. – Contó con entusiasmo. – Quieres pasar a mi casa para… estrenarla? 

\- No sé tocar la batería… – Dijo Louis. Estaría mintiendo si algún día negara que no se había decepcionado de no escuchar ‘quieres pasar a mi casa para continuar besándonos?’

\- Yo te enseño. – Dijo Harry. 

Louis le dijo que sí. Que en cuanto pudiera cerrar pasaría por su casa y entonces Zayn volvió a actuar de una forma extraña cuando de la nada entró y le dijo que se podía ir con Harry, como si hubiera estado esperando afuera a que Harry lo invitara y él dijera esa excusa. Había algo bastante extraño en eso pero Louis decidió no preocuparse de que Zayn estuviera tratando de conseguirle un novio porque también era agradable, de hecho. 

Fue por sus cosas y desde su lugar miró a Zayn y a Harry intercambiando palabras. Zayn le decía ‘Dale tiempo’ y Harry asentía como si su mundo estuviera derrumbándose o algo parecido. 

Entonces la realidad lo golpeó. 

Estaba siendo egoísta porque obviamente había sentimientos por parte de Harry también y a Louis jamás le habían importado. No hasta ese momento al menos. 

Llegó al lado de ellos. Harry se despidió de Zayn y cuando la campana sonó anunciando que finalmente eran libres, Harry entrelazó su brazo con el de Louis y Louis ajustó el agarre, tratando de demostrarle que lo que sea que le estuviera molestando ya jamás le haría sentir ansiedad. 

**

\- Hey, H, creo que le gustas a Tom. – Dijo Gemma meses atrás. 

Harry soltó una risa engreída. 

\- Bien por él. 

Harry no entendía el amor. Nunca lo había sentido y esa era la razón por la que nunca había tenido una novia o un novio formal. Seguro, había ‘salido’ con más personas de las que podía recordar y nunca había negado nada cuando alguien le preguntaba si tenía ‘algo’ con alguna de sus amistades. No entendía por qué era un problema tan grande. El amor no existía o simplemente aún no era lo suficientemente maduro como para sentirlo pero de cualquier modo, Tom y el resto podían seguir sintiendo la fantasía que quisieran. Harry se mantenía ocupado con su banda y sus estudios y su familia. Todo estaba bien así. Su vida era más fácil y tenía menos preocupaciones. 

Pero entonces Gemma siguió hablando. 

\- Antes de que se me olvide decirte, hay una tienda de comics llamada Angel Hill cerca de donde trabajo y creo que deberías ir a echarle un vistazo. 

\- Okay. – Dijo nada más y Gemma sonrió mostrándole los dientes. 

\- De verdad deberías ir. Son increíbles ahí. Tienen mucha mercancía y todo siempre está muy bien ordenado y… deberías ir. 

Al día siguiente se halló a sí mismo dirigiéndose hacia Angel Hill con las mismas expectativas de siempre. Entró, miró la variedad de comics y empezó a ojear el nuevo número de Superman. Entonces un chico adorable de lentes se puso frente a él para empezar a tener la discusión más interesante, agradable y entretenida que había tenido en días. 

Era algo tonto que hubieran estado argumentando sobre cuál superhéroe era más cool pero qué importaba? Harry ni siquiera estaba prestando tanta atención al tema en cuestión. Harry estaba observando al chico de lentes expresar su opinión y no importaba que estuviera hablando pestes de Superman, lo que en realidad interesaba era que Gemma había hecho algo bien por primera vez desde que se había propuesto a demostrarle que Harry Styles no era inmune al amor y a los corazones rotos. 

Es decir, había algo acerca de ese chico… no sabía exactamente qué, pero sintió algo en su estomago, una desesperación grande por volverlo a ver. 

Harry no quería ser obvio ni tampoco quería asustarlo diciéndole ‘Hey, quieres ser mi amigo? Tengo esta extraña sensación de que nos llevaríamos fantástico’. Así que se quedó callado y esperó hasta que le diera su comic y desapareció de ahí frunciendo el ceño y mirando hacia el suelo con ofensa y desagrado. 

Tenía un tipo de hombre en su cabeza. Tenía un estereotipo marcado en lo más profundo de sus ambiciones… Atractivo, gracioso y tierno. Y ese chico tenía eso y lo sorprendente era que había sido capaz de transmitírselo con una pequeña charla que no había durado ni quince minutos. 

Pero Harry decidió olvidar que probablemente había encontrado a un hombre con el que le gustaría juntarse y se fue a casa porque las circunstancias simplemente eran raras. 

Su padrastro estaba amagando con lavar los autos y Harry se ofreció a hacerlo para ganar puntos a su favor. Todo por la causa de la batería nueva. Eso le hizo entretenerse, agregando que Niall lo acompañó y cuando terminó ambos subieron a su habitación para jugar videojuegos. Le habló del chico de los lentes sólo para poder hacerlo sentir real en su mundo y Niall le dijo que si tanto interés le había causado, entonces debería pasar más seguido por Angel Hill. Harry le dijo que probablemente lo haría, pero temía lucir como un acosador. 

\- Es… una tienda… de comics… – Dijo Niall con obviedad. – Si vas a Angel Hill obviamente es para comprar tus vicios, no para coquetear con el empleado, verdad? 

\- Pero si eso es justamente lo que quiero hacer… – Dijo Harry, inocente. 

\- Pero el tipo no tiene por qué saber, Harold! Luego de un tiempo será inevitable que sean amigos. 

Harry suspiró y un par de días después mientras trataba de encontrar el par de uno de sus calcetines se encontró con el recibo. Lo arrugó desinteresadamente y lo tiró al pequeño cesto de basura que tenía en su habitación. Luego se quedó en la misma posición durante un segundo, pensando, y entonces notó que había tinta más gruesa de la que ya estaba impresa y se aproximó a desenvolver el pedazo de papel con el ceño fruncido, confundido, sintiendo que estaba viendo cosas que no estaban ahí. 

Pero oh. 

Oh… 

Había un número escrito ahí, y entonces Harry sintió que estaba enloqueciendo. 

Corrió por su teléfono y presionó los dígitos, pero enseguida se arrepintió. No sabía qué decirle y no quería sonar inmaduro gritando cosas como ‘oh Dios mío escribiste tu número al reverso de mi recibo! Wow! Eso quiere decir que te gusto? Podemos salir? Oh wow no sabes qué feliz estoy siento como si pudiera ser capaz de brincar y de gritar por horas porque creí que tendría que esforzarme más y… oh Dios, salgamos ya, por favor? Me muero por conocerte, cuál es tu color favorito?’ 

Salió a caminar con la intensión de relajarse con Niall y el resto de su banda. Creyó que iba a poder ser capaz de no pensar en el nuevo contacto que tenía en su teléfono pero de todos modos apareció en su cabeza de vez en cuando, recordándole que el destino era muy interesante. 

Ensayó el resto del día para el show entrante y cuando llegó a su casa se acostó en su cama y prendió la tv. 

\- Oh. 

De verdad? De todas las películas existentes tenía que estar saliendo Batman? Acaso era una broma o un empujón del destino o…? Decidió no cuestionarse más y le mandó su primer mensaje al chico de los lentes. No iba a tocar el hecho de que había escrito su número al reverso de su recibo. No iba a actuar como una niña emocionada por su celebridad favorita reconociendo su existencia. 

Las cosas marcharon mejor de lo que había creído y, porque Harry era un chico bastante obvio y tonto cuando estaba nervioso, le informó que lo iría a visitar porque le había agradado siendo su usual bobo encantador con sus caritas sonrientes y demás. Y si pensó que las cosas no podrían ponerse más incomodas, decidió visitar la tienda el día de su show y se presentó formalmente y Harry aprendió que el chico de los lentes se llamaba Louis y que era incluso más adorable cuando hablaba de otras cosas que no fueran exactamente superhéroes. Luego lo invitó a su show siendo 100% obvio pero al parecer Louis no captaba sus indirectas así que se compró una camisa de Batman, por él y porque no sabía que mas hacer para dejarle claro que le gustaba. Eso al parecer sí había funcionado y cuando estuvo en The Goose no podía apartar su mirada de Louis y Louis lo miraba de vuelta y se sonreían y todo era perfecto hasta que Louis había decidido marcharse sin decir adiós.

Bueno… claramente Louis no estaba interesado en él y Harry trató de no lucir tan devastado. 

Como sea, siguió insistiendo. Louis qué pasó? Por qué te fuiste? Louis quiero volverte a ver. Louis dime que nos volveremos a ver, por favor, me harías muy feliz si aceptas salir conmigo otra vez. 

Pero Louis seguía mostrándose desinteresado. Y wow… eso dolía. 

\- Me confunde… porque a veces siento que le gusto pero a veces siento que no le gusto para nada. 

\- Quién sería lo suficientemente loco para no sentir gusto por ti? – Dijo Niall, amable. 

Había mantenido el contacto con Zayn después del show y Zayn le había hablado de un tal Greg quien aparentemente era la razón por la que Louis tenía problemas de confianza. Harry se sintió a salvo con Zayn y le dijo que estaba interesado en Louis. Zayn le dijo que le ayudaría a conseguir su atención pero que de todas formas estaba seguro de que ya la tenía aunque pareciera que no. “Es sólo su mecanismo de defensa. Ignora sus emociones, pero ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Sólo… déjamelo a mí” Y Harry lo hizo. 

Habló con Zayn de todo porque aparentemente quería asegurarse de que fuera un buen chico y cuando supo que estaba trabajando temporalmente en un restaurante, el rostro de Zayn se iluminó. 

“Tengo una idea” había dicho. Y su idea había marchado genial porque Louis lo había besado y Harry se había sentido capaz de tocar las estrellas con las palmas de sus manos pero… Oh. De nuevo Louis había actuado raro. Ni bien hubieron salido del baño Louis procedió a ignorarlo cuando se acercaba a su mesa y Harry se estaba cansando mentalmente de sus rechazos. 

Zayn le dijo que tuviera paciencia. Y Harry la tuvo.

Ahora estaban yendo hacia su casa con sus brazos entrelazados y Louis tenía una hermosa y genuina sonrisa en su rostro y todo estaba bien. 

Harry no imaginaba que las cosas pudieran ponerse mejor. 

**

Sus padres no estaban en su casa y eso era algo que Harry agradeció porque sería demasiado para Louis (sería demasiado para cualquiera, suponía) y no quería asustarlo otra vez. Bajó al garaje y le mostró su nueva batería con un orgullo cual padre ensaña las perfectas calificaciones de su hijo. Louis silbó, diciendo que esa cosa probablemente costaba más que la suma de todas sus pertenencias y Harry se sentó para tocar un poco. 

Louis se sorprendió cuando, al final, Harry dejó las baquetas y comenzó a cantar Home de Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros. 

Cerró sus ojos, pensando ‘Hay algo en lo que seas malo, Harry?’ Incluso era increíble en coquetear porque oh claro que con la letra de la canción le quería decir algo. No había elegido esa en especial para cantar. Harry se estaba esforzando, y Louis se lo agradecía aunque lo hacía sentir como una chica tratando de hacerse la difícil. Louis no estaba haciéndose el difícil sólo para tener dignidad. Louis lo estaba haciendo porque el cariño era un sentimiento grande que nunca había estado dispuesto a sentir hacia un desconocido después de Greg. Al puñetero de Greg ni siquiera lo había amado, simplemente le gustaba pasar el tiempo con él y cuando Greg se había dado cuenta de que podían ser novios había procedido a joderlo de todas las maneras posibles y Louis jamás había imaginado que una no-relación pudiera ser tan tóxica. Desde entonces había decidido que no valía la pena tanto estrés. Un hombre a su lado no iba a definir su vida entera y se rindió ante el hecho de tener una relación amorosa. 

Esta era el tercer esquema que Harry estaba rompiendo en el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo y Louis estaba asombrado al respecto. 

\- De acuerdo, hablemos. – Dijo Louis mientras Harry acomodaba las baquetas en su lugar. Harry lo volteó a ver tan de repente que Louis temió que se pudiera dislocar el cuello. – No sé qué es lo que me pasa contigo pero cada vez que te tengo enfrente siento felicidad pero también siento miedo y eso me confunde, verás… – Suspiró. – Eres tan joven y… 

\- Cumpliré 19 en febrero. – Se apresuró a decir con inocencia. 

Louis sonrió. 

\- Y yo tendré 21 en diciembre. Ese no es un problema… de hecho, no hay ningún problema contigo. Desde que te conocí traté de buscarte defectos porque así es como mi cerebro funciona cuando miro a alguien que me hace reconsiderar por qué estoy solo cuando hay tantas personas hermosas en el mundo para compartir momentos lindos y… ugh, Harry… No sé qué hacer contigo. 

Harry no dijo nada durante largos minutos. Estaba mirando hacia el suelo, pensando. Luego levantó la cabeza con felicidad y esperanza. 

\- Eso quiere decir que te gusto? 

\- Sí. 

Harry se sonrojó y salió de su lugar para arrodillarse frente a Louis. 

\- Zayn me habló de Greg… – Contó y Louis hizo una mueca de desagrado. – Yo no soy Greg, Louis. Yo soy Harry, y por si no lo has notado o si no lo he dejado claro, te respeto y jamás te haría daño. Soy una buena persona. 

\- Sé que lo eres. Sé que nunca lo harías. 

\- Bien. – Dijo Harry. – También quiero decirte que al igual como tú, estoy confundido con todos estos sentimientos y emociones pero… qué gano con ignorarlo, Louis? Por qué tendríamos que darle la espalda a eso cuando podemos pasar un rato agradable? He sido algo miserable desde que intenté conquistarte invitándote a uno de mis shows. – Confesó entre una risa nerviosa. – El hecho de que te marcharas me tomó por sorpresa, pero también me hizo sentir más decidido a llegar a ti. Es… algo muy raro la verdad, sentir que quiero estar contigo, sentir que quiero demostrarte que soy un buen chico… es raro sentir este desespero por agradarte… No sé, nunca lo había sentido y entonces me besaste y todo fue como que wow, okay. Fue increíble y quisiera repetirlo. Quisiera ser… alguien en tu vida, supongo? Quiero salir contigo y…  

\- Pero casi no nos conocemos… – Dijo Louis tratando de buscar excusas. 

\- Para eso hay tiempo. – Dijo Harry. Louis lo miró casi con dolor. – Si no quieres volver a verme, dímelo y desapareceré, Louis. Siendo honesto contigo no sé si pueda soportar otro de tus rechazos. 

\- Oh Dios. Lo siento mucho, Harry. – Dijo Louis tomando una de sus manos. - He sido un egoísta y… de verdad lo siento. No quiero alejarme de ti. Quiero conocerte. Es sólo que… nunca me había pasado esto y tengo miedo. 

\- Es normal tener miedo. – Dijo Harry, comprensivo. 

\- Conozco a tu hermana mayor. He estado en tu casa, estoy en tu casa, tienes 18 años, ambos estudiamos y estamos ocupados la mayor parte del tiempo y… si algo sucediera tendría que lidiar con las cosas que me unen a ti y no sé si podría soportarlo. 

\- Deja de buscar excusas, por favor. – Rogó Harry cerrando los ojos. – Sólo dime si quieres hacer funcionar esto.  

\- Pero… 

\- Louis. – Insistió Harry. – Me gustas… – Dijo. Louis sostuvo su respiración. – …Demasiado. 

\- A mí también. 

\- Entonces cuál es el problema? 

Louis sonrió con pena. 

\- Ninguno. 

Harry sintió, feliz. 

\- Puedo besarte ahora? 

\- Sólo si no lo preguntas otra vez… 

**

Cuánto tiempo hacía que estaban saliendo? Siete meses? Wow. Louis todavía recordaba el día en el que se había determinado a olvidarse de su atracción hacia Harry y ahora cada vez que pensaba en ello le llegaba la sensación de querer aventarse al vacío porque su vida jamás había sido más perfecta ahora que estaba con Harry. 

El chico era un encanto y una bestia en la cama. A veces lo esperaba en la salida y ambos caminaban hacia Angel Hill y molestaban a Zayn con su ‘cursilería’ aunque ya casi no le fastidiaban sus ‘te voy a extrañar este par de horas que estaremos separados pero continuaré mandándote mensajes con partes de canciones de amor’ porque su atención se la robaban las constantes llamadas que le hacía Liam. 

Zayn no soportaba a Andy todavía y Liam había empezado a no mencionar a su amigo innecesariamente para no provocarle celos. 

La cosa era que Zayn y Louis estaban felices con sus novios y nada nunca había marchado mejor. 

\- La siguiente canción está dedicada a Lou. – Dijo Harry contra el micrófono. 

Louis sonrió entre el público y su boca se abrió con sorpresa cuando Harry empezó a cantar Wouldn’t It Be Nice de los Beach Boys. 

\- Oh Dios. – Susurró Louis mirando a Harry cantando las siguientes líneas. 

\- No sería genial si pudiéramos despertar en la mañana cuando el día es nuevo y después de haber pasado el día juntos abrazarnos el uno al otro durante toda la noche?

Harry estaba usando una camisa que decía I ♡ my boyfriend y Louis no estaba seguro pero sentía que Harry nunca había lucido mejor.  

Ese chico en el escenario con esa ridícula camisa lo amaba a él y a nadie más y aunque Louis no era la persona más cariñosa del mundo sabía que Harry era consciente de lo mucho que lo amaba también y oh Dios. Louis se estaba poniendo emocional. 

Regresaron al departamento de Louis y Harry estaba siendo adorable como era costumbre. Sus citas mayormente consistían en salir al aire libre con Harry y su guitarra y Harry le componía canciones bobas mientras estaba acostado sobre el pasto y Louis sólo podía contener la respiración por lo afortunado que era de tenerlo. Al final Harry había resultado ser todo lo contrario a lo que Louis había esperado. 

Louis había imaginado que Harry nada más quería sexo. No. Estaba equivocado. 

Louis pensó que Harry se aburriría de él luego de un par de semanas. No. Harry siempre lo invitaba a sus tocadas y parecía no poder dejar de tocarlo. 

Louis creyó que Harry encontraría desagradable su falta de interés en mantener un orden en su departamento. No de nuevo. Harry lo había notado y había comentado al respecto y cuando Louis había tratado de limpiar, Harry le había mencionado que no lucía ‘como él’ y había ayudado a Louis a hacer un desorden para regresar al departamento a su normalidad. 

Louis estaba sorprendido de Harry y de lo mucho que aportaba a su relación. 

Pero qué hacía él además de sonreír y abrazarlo y hacerle el amor? Odiaba no ser tan demostrativo como Harry. Odiaba no llegar con ideas lindas como mandar a hacer una camisa que dijera I ♡ my boo o escribirle una canción que hablara sobre su cabello. 

\- Por qué estás tan serio? – Dijo Harry acurrucado a su lado. Louis se encogió de hombros. – Hey, qué pasa? Estás bien? 

\- Sí. – Dijo. Pero no, no estaba bien. Estaba tratando de proponerse algo grande. ‘Voy a cambiar. Voy a ser más cariñoso. Voy a ser cursi y no seré tan dramático cada vez que un chico se le quede mirando a mi novio’. 

\- Puedes decirme. – Dijo Harry posando su cabeza en el hombro de Louis. 

\- En realidad no es nada… – Empezó. – Nada importante al menos. 

\- Dime. – Insistió Harry con voz suave. 

Louis se rindió. Probablemente se sentiría mejor al aceptar su culpabilidad. 

\- Estaba pensando en que eres demasiado lindo y yo soy demasiado malvado. – Harry sonrió y lo miró a los ojos. 

\- Malvado? 

\- Sí… ya sabes… en el show estabas usando una camisa que decía que amabas a tu novio y me compones canciones y te quedas a dormir conmigo y a veces pasas por mí a la universidad y te llevas bien con todos mis amigos y eres genial con mis hermanas y siento como si… – Hizo una pausa. Harry lo estaba mirando con atención. – Siento como si yo no pusiera tanto de mí en la relación pero te prometo que voy a ser un mejor novio, sólo… 

\- Lou. – Lo interrumpió Harry. 

\- Qué? 

\- Cállate. – Dijo. 

Louis se sorprendió. 

\- Mm? Okay. 

\- No. – Harry cerró sus ojos durante un segundo. – No lo quise decir así. Sólo… deja de decir esas cosas. Eres un novio increíble. 

\- No lo soy. – Dijo Louis. 

\- Sí lo eres. Eres increíble. Eres asombroso. Eres genial! Es sólo que no te das cuenta. 

\- No entiendes. 

\- No. TÚ no entiendes. – Dijo Harry. – Te conozco, de acuerdo? Estos meses han sido fenomenales en distintos niveles y sí entiendo a lo que te refieres cuando dices que sientes como si no estuvieras poniendo todo de ti en la relación, pero mírame. – Louis lo miró, abrumado por lo hermoso que era su novio. Louis se preguntaba constantemente hasta cuando desaparecería ese ‘oh Dios’ que aparecía en su mente cada vez que lo miraba. Sospechaba que nunca. – Te amo. – Dijo Harry. 

\- Yo también te amo. 

\- Exacto. - Louis frunció el ceño. – Sé que me amas y no necesito que me lo digas todos los días. No necesito que te esfuerces en ser alguien que no eres. Te amo así, Lou. No tienes que usar camisas que digan cosas ridículas y de verdad lamento que mi increíble emoción y forma de expresar por tener al novio más genial del mundo te haga sentir de esa manera, como si tuvieras que hacer lo mismo para demostrar lo que sientes. Yo uso esas cosas y te compongo canciones porque esa es MI manera de demostrarte que te amo. – Louis se mordió el labio inferior, pensando. – Tú tienes otras formas de demostrarlo. 

\- Cómo cuales? – Preguntó. Se sentía tan tonto diciéndolo.

El rostro de Harry se iluminó como un árbol de navidad ante la pregunta. 

\- Lou. – Dijo. Louis cerró sus ojos al sentir la profundidad en su voz. – Hay veces que me miras de una manera que… – Harry dejó de hablar y Louis pensó: wow… esas son lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos? – Lo siento. Lo siento. – Dijo pasándose el dorso de sus manos por sus parpados. – Nunca había visto a alguien mirándome así, Lou. Hay veces, cuando estamos comiendo o cuando estamos charlando, te quedas callado y me miras fijamente y lo único en lo que puedo imaginar que estás pensando es ‘Yo también, Harry. Yo también’. 

Louis sonrió. 

\- Te amo tanto que me está volviendo loco, Haz. – Dijo abrazándolo con fuerza y besando sus labios. 

\- Por qué somos tan cursis? – Preguntó Harry sonriendo con los labios de Louis todavía en los suyos. Sus dientes estaban chocando de una forma extraña y apenas podía hablar pero todo era perfecto y nada más importaba. 

\- No lo sé. Pero me encanta. 

**Author's Note:**

> este fue mi primer fic larry y me da nostalgia pensar en ello :')


End file.
